User talk:ShinePillar
Welcome Hi, welcome to the ShinePillar! Thanks for your edit to the Celeste Bellrose page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 01:58, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Messages ^-^ What's your idea? You need to tell me the well-defined difference between these and the bog-standard Celestial Spirits. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:31, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Ah, sure, go ahead. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:23, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Familiar Spirit Magic I need some more details about how you would like to use my magic. Which style & what kind of Spirit? Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:51, May 2, 2014 (UTC) alright, sounds good, but be careful with how you do the Spirit's magic, don't want you getting yelled at by the admins for doing something wrong Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:08, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Your article, Celeste Bellrose, was deleted. Do not steal my work again; or else ramifications will ensue. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:06, July 9, 2014 (UTC) *'Summon (召喚, Shōkan):' A Celestial Spirit Mage is able to summon Celestial Spirits from another dimension by using the Celestial Spirit Gate Keys; as Celestial Spirits are supernatural beings from another dimension that can be used to fight their contractor's opponents, to do chores or just to hang around with. When summoning a Celestial Spirit, laming green orbs float out or encircle the user preceding the selected summon's appearance; as they converge into the form of a golden gate which opens, allowing the Celestial Spirit to leap out of the gate. Depending on how much magical energy that the user expunges into the Celestial Spirit, the summoned Celestial Spirit attacks and then leaves, or it will stay and continue to attack until defeated or its time runs out. In addition, summoning more than one Celestial Spirit uses up a lot of the summoner's Magic ability which may even lead to their death. However, some Celestial Spirit Mages have shown the unique capability to summon multiple spirits at the same time. Closing the gates requires a mutual agreement from both the summoner and the spirit. However, some Celestial Spirit Mages have demonstrated the ability to force the gates to close in battle, compelling the Spirits to return back to the Celestial Spirit World. *'Celestial Cross Fuse (星歌・一心同体 (セレスチアル・クロス・ヒューズ), Seresutiaru Kurosu Hyūzu lit. Celestial Elegy: Two Hearts Beating As One):' A unique spell; not a magic proper, that makes full use of a Celestial Spirit Mage's link with their spirits. Due to the user holding a contract with them, the sprit has a special "magic link" with the user, essentially a contract of sorts that they can annul at any time. By synchronizing their magical power frequency with that of the spirit's when the two are in close proximity, with the spirit's approval, the user can perform this spell; which merges the mage and the spirit, integrating the spirit within their body. This allows the mage to replicate the powers of the spirit; filtering out magic (known as drawing) from the spirit and storing it ready to be used by the user. This allows the user to possess near superhuman abilities, such as increased speed and strength, as well as being able to use the spirit's magic. When the mage and their spirit are merged, two kinds of beings are brought together, and since the user possesses a comparable consciousness, the spirit will lose their solid form and can only manifest for limited periods of time while the merging is occurring; giving the user superhuman strength and enhancing their body functions. The merger grants the user an extreme boost in power; giving them access to new abilities, including executing powered-up spells; and when entering fusion mode, a pair of white feathered wings will emerge from the user's back. The merger can only be executed when the user gathers enough eternano; however. In order to activate the merger, the spell has an "limit meter" that fills as the user collects eternano; which are glowing orbs of light that appears whenever an attack is landed or an attack is blocked; the user automatically absorbs eternano as they move around the area, but not while attacking or being attacked. When the user can enter the merger, the user begins to glow orange. Once the merger is entered, the user's magical power slowly drains, and the merger ends when it is depleted. The rate at which the power drains can be lowered by using certain accessories and equipment pieces. While in the merger, the character can still collect eternano, refilling their power as it depleted. While in the merger, the user slowly begins regenerating their stamina; while they gain a higher chance of obtaining a critical hit; as well as generic bonuses as special attacks, increased damage, and other enhancements. Entering the merger blocks any spell the opponent is striking the user with and knocks them back; however, this can be a double-edged sword, as the user's current magic is cancelled out when activating the mode; but despite this, this drawback can be morphed into a blessing, letting attacks be chained together in new ways. During a successful merge, striking hair or pupil colour changes become apparent, and it will even change the colour of clothing the user is wearing at the time. The mage can always initiate telepathic contact with the spirit. However, in the case that that the user loses consciousness or the spirit for any other reason has to assume full control over their shared body the spirit creates a so-called "Internal Space" (内部空間, Naibu Kūkan, pocket dimension), where the user can communicate with the spirit in safety and even recuperate. **'Apostle Cooldown (使徒・冷え込み, Shito Hiekomi):' In a partial use, Celestial Cross Fuse completely drains the user's full magical power to recover from a foe's attack and slow down the opponent for six seconds, or until a spell is landed. The duration of this period can be adjusted by the user's magical power levels. During this time the user's attack cooldown is reduced to nothing, allowing the user to link together several powerful spells one after another; even spamming what would be considered spells with a normally long casting time. Also, if the opponent is evading, the user can still continue their assault against them, as the foe doesn't receive temporarily invulnerability during this method. You took all of THAT from my sandbox or Ahatake Kurosaki, which I specifically gave to Aha only for him. Don't do it again or else there will be ramifications. I will restore the article but don't plagiarise again. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:59, July 11, 2014 (UTC) All you had to do was ask me to use my work, really. It's that simple. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:02, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Sure, use Celestial Cross Fuse. All you gotta do is credit me- and it has it's own page now. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:10, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Hi nice characters MrCharge (Ice Dragon) 20:32, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Go right ahead. Your concept is rather well thought out. :) [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 23:27, July 12, 2014 (UTC) let me know how u want the relationship with celeste and tsukiko to be ok. [[User:Malek Kriya|'MrCharge']] ([[User talk:Malek Kriya|'Ice Dragon']]) 03:03, July 13, 2014 (UTC) You article, Dream Soul, was deleted, because Take Over...takes over, existing creatures, not made up ones from dreams. I've saved the info for you, but it'd be best to alter it into a regular magic and change up the details. "This particular form of Take Over allows the user to take overand incorporate the creatures of someone's dream, including his own dreams. This is a very versatil style, in which Drew uses it to scare his oponents by incorporating their nightmares and fightning them. This allows him to manipulate one's dreams as well. But, like all the other magics, this Take Over Style has it owns weakness. If someone is aware the Drew is inside their dreams, they are able to control it and thus make him somehow powerless and traped inside their." Here you go. And yes, you can use Celestial Cross Fuse. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 16:11, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, cosmic isn't an element. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:57, August 9, 2014 (UTC) go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 23:04, October 2, 2017 (UTC)